1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for applying an adhesive tape. In particular, the present invention relates to a line member connection device and a line member connection method for cutting an adhesive tape to a necessary length, and applying the adhesive tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar batteries can directly change inexhaustible solar energy into electrical energy, without discharging exhaust gas, for instance. Thus, there are growing expectations for solar batteries as energy sources which have little impact on the environment. The electrical output of solar batteries, however, is small. Besides, the cost of manufacturing a solar cell module which includes a plurality of solar cells connected with line members is quite high, compared to the cost of generating power using another technique.
Conventionally, solder material is widely used to connect a solar cell and a line member. However, it is necessary to fuse solder in order to connect a line member and a solar cell by soldering. There is a difference in coefficient of thermal expansion between a line member and a solar cell and furthermore, the soldering connecting process requires heating at a high temperature. Accordingly, connecting a solar cell and a line member causes a residual stress in the solar cell. This residual stress causes a distortion and a micro crack in the solar cell. This consequently leads to a decrease in productivity and yields in the manufacturing process and furthermore, reduces reliability of solar cell modules.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-295940, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-15289, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-75750 disclose the use of an adhesive tape for connecting a solar cell and a line member.
Typical ways of winding an adhesive tape are roughly divided into two ways, namely, record winding and traverse winding.
Record winding is a way of winding an adhesive tape in a stacking manner around a supply reel having substantially the same width as the width of the adhesive tape such that the edge of the adhesive tape is aligned at the same position.
Traverse winding is a way of winding an adhesive tape in spiral at a certain degree around a supply reel having a greater width than the adhesive tape, and when the adhesive tape reaches an end of the supply reel, winding the adhesive tape in spiral toward the other end of the supply reel, which is repeated over and over in the width direction of the supply reel.
With regard to a line member connection device which is provided with a supply reel having an adhesive tape wound in the record winding manner, cuts the adhesive tape drawn from the supply reel to a necessary length, and connects a solar cell and a line member with this adhesive tape, such a line member connection device has a problem that the cost of a supply reel is high for the length of an adhesive tape that can be wound around a single supply reel since that length is limited. In addition, such a line member connection device also has a problem that the need to exchange a supply reel per certain length of a wound adhesive tape prevents an increase in productivity.